


Will's Heart

by LadyRedinWaiting



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: Character Death Fix, Hearts, M/M, Suicide, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:44:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRedinWaiting/pseuds/LadyRedinWaiting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Valentines Day story. Will is still very sick and doesn't know what he is doing and he goes to Hannibal for closure. Will does the most romantic gesture for Hannibal. What is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine Day! Warning this has gore. Have fun!

Will's minds is not in the right place and he doesn't know what is going on. He has a gun and he doesn't remember if he has used it. His scenes are not working proper but he knows that he has shot someone but who. The gun feels warm in his scrawny hands.

He drives to Hannibal's home and knocks on his door. He feels like his body is overheating and he doesn't know what is going on. He falls on the ground and waits for Hannibal to open the door.

Hannibal is enjoy his dinner then he hears a knock at his door. He wonders who it can be because he wasn't expecting company today. He stops eating and goes to his door. He tries to opens the door but there seems like is some weight on it. He opens and sees that Will is on the floor holding a gun. He becomes worried."Will?" Hannibal picks up the young man and gets him inside. He gets the gun out of his hand. He examines him and notes that he just had an episode. This worries him and he needs to know what happen. "Will are you awake?" He shakes him gently and he sees Will wakes up.

Will opens his eyes and sees Hannibal. He smiles at him and then he pulls out a knife. He stab himself and he digs for his own heart. His hands feel warm and he is happy. He is going to give Hannibal his heart. He rips out his own heart and hands to Hannibal. "I love you with all my heart." He dies in Hannibal's arms.

Hannibal eyes widen and he doesn't stop Will at any point of time. He just watches him stab himself and rip out his own heart as if he didn't feel anything when he was doing this. Will Graham gives him his heart and it still beats once in his hands. This never happen to him and Hannibal has to think of something fast. He stares at the dead body in his arms. The last words that he said to him is "I love you with all my heart" Will loved Hannibal but now he is dead.

Will is dead and he is left with the body. He goes and preserve the heart for later. He can't just leave Will like this and he can't give Jack the body. He is going to keep Will's body. Hannibal gets his tools and sews Will back to together . He puts him in one of his freezers and cleans up the bloody mess.

Hannibal knew what Will was sick but didn't know how severe it had become. He doesn't want to take the blame but at least he was the last person Will saw. He loved Will so much that it hurt and he is happy that he dead. He never got the chance to hurt him or have to kill him. This whole process takes him a few hours and then he hears someone else at his door. It must be Jack about Will and he is not saying anything.

"Dr. Lecter open the damn door!" Jack yells and starts to pound on the door.

Hannibal has a clean white shirt, black pants and a white apron on. He quickly fixes himself and opens the door with ease. He gives Jack a smile and lets him in. "Good evening, Jack. What's wrong?" He wonders why Jack is so mad.

"Where is Will Graham? I know that he is here! Dr. Lecter, don't you dare lie to me!" Jack yells at Hannibal and sees that he is shocked.

"Why are you looking for Will? Did he do something wrong?" Hannibal asks and shows the expression of worry.

"He is not here? Will shot and killed Alana Bloom. He let Gideon go and he is on the loose. Damn it! I thought he would come here. He must be on the run. Do you if he is well enough to run away?" Jack questions Hannibal and wants to figure where Will could be.

Hannibal absorbs the information and tries to tell Jack a good respond. He is shocked that Will would shoot Alana which means he thought that Alana was Gideon. He feel sorrow for Will but he is in a better place at the moment.

"Jack, I think Will might have thought that Alana was Gideon and that is why he shot her. He couldn't have live with guilt so he must have ran. He probably went somewhere near the sea. He loves to fish. That is all that I can thinks of Jack. I am sorry. Please find Will. He is mental stable, harm to himself and others." Hannibal says in a caring tone and hopes that he has just lead Jack into wild goose chase.

"Thank you, Dr. Lecter. This is a good . I hope that we can find him before more people die. I will keep you update and if you think of something then call me." Jack says and leaves Hannibal's home.

Hannibal takes in a deep breath and process all this information. Will killed one of his friends and he could live with the guilt. He saved himself the horror of being trialed for killing his friend and he wouldn't have to go to jail. Hannibal hopes that Jack will look for Will for a long time. He knows that Jack will look about a year and then he will give up on the case. Hannibal will plan his life and make sure that Jack will never suspect him of having Will's body. He is going to make his family without Will but he will miss him.

Hannibal always treasured Will and he wished that he could have live longer. They never had the relationship that Hannibal wanted and wished that they were more than just patient and doctor. He wanted Will to be his partner in life and hoped that Abigail would have been part of their family.

Will killed himself, gave Hannibal the one thing that he could every want Will's heart, and body. It is almost poetic and romantic. Will Graham loved Hannibal Lecter and he loved him back. Hannibal waits for the best day to eat Will's exquisite heart.


End file.
